


hands

by hanamibloom



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Gloves, Hands, Implied Sexual Content, This is self indulgent and I'm (not) sorry, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamibloom/pseuds/hanamibloom
Summary: The reader has a thing for Banri's hands and he figures it out.(Banri and reader are 19-20 in this.)
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	hands

The first time you notice his hands is when he’s holding your own.

On your first date, he asked you to go bowling. Settsu Banri excelled at everything he put his heart into, bowling is one of them. You knew from previous experience that bowling was one of your weaknesses. The bowling ball always seemed to sense your nervousness, ending up in the gutter each time. 

When Banri suggested you two go bowling for the first date, you wanted to offer up a different option but he seemed set on the idea. You mustered up the courage to go through with it, even though you spent hours the night before researching how to properly bowl. 

On the day of your date, you met Banri outside the Mankai Company dorm. You two walk beside each other talking about your day, you swallow any fear you have about bowling in front of the man who lived in easy mode. Suddenly, Banri took your hand, entangling your fingers with his as the two of you got closer to the bowling alley, making your heart flutter. His hands were warm and soft, though they felt strong. The nervousness melted away for a while as you focused on the feeling of his hand on your own.

Arriving at the bowling alley, he removed his hand to open the door for you. As nice as the gesture was, the empty feeling of having his hand leave yours set in. The two of you got checked in, taking your bowling shoes to the lane you had picked. For a Friday night, the bowling alley was pretty empty. You put your shoes on, allowing Banri to go first to bowl. The last thing you wanted to do was go first and embarrass yourself before he gets a strike. 

Of course, as you predicted, Banri got a strike on the first try. You inhaled a deep breath going up to the lane, Banri picking up a ball to hand off to you.

“You good?” You looked at him, seeing concern grow on his face. Nodding in response, you take the ball out of his hand. Feeling his hands touch yours during the transfer made your body warm-up, boosting your confidence.

_ Come on… don’t let me get a gutter ball on the first try… _

Talking to yourself in your head, you got ready to roll the ball taking a deep breath in. You let the ball go, seeing it roll down the center of the lane. Crossing your fingers, you hoped for it to stay there but as it got to the end it rolled into the gutter. Not once, but three times.

Feeling defeated, you sighed. “Have you bowled before, bunny?” Banri asked, stepping up to the lane again to take a ball. You smiled at the sound of his nickname for you, passing a ball off to him.

“I have, but I’m not good at it. The ball loves the gutter when it’s my turn.” You huffed, watching him go again. 

“I’ll help you on your next try, okay?” He rolls the ball down the lane again, getting a spare this time. Maybe Mr. Easy Mode wasn’t always perfect. You wrote down the score on the machine, stepping back up to the lane where Banri waited, holding the ball. “Stand in front of me, near this part of the line.” Tapping his foot on the blue circle in front of the lane. You moved in front of him, standing where he asked to take the ball that he was holding.

Wrapping his arms around your torso, he put his hands over yours guiding them into place “Hold the ball like this, I’ll direct your hands where to go and throw the ball.” You inhaled, nodding. He was so close, you could smell his cologne. “It’s simple really…” He trailed off, moving his hand down your arm to put it into position. “Hold the ball like so.. Look at your target... And launch.” Banri’s voice was right beside your head, whispering in your ear. All you could focus on was his hands, not the fact that you just made a strike thanks to his help. He cheered for you, spinning you around. “You did it! I’ll help you again next round so you can get the hang of it, ‘kay?” You could feel a fire starting in your stomach, his hands still holding yours as they continued to guide you in bowling a strike each time. 

The game ended with him winning, though you weren’t surprised. You thanked him for his help, asking if the two of you could go bowling sometime again. Just for the game, not for anything else… 

The next time you noticed his hands were when he helped you get ready in the morning.

This is when he started to realize you have a thing for his hands, even though you still thought he had no idea.

As a student, you still had to wear a uniform even at university. Banri’s uniform was less complex and took less time to put on in the morning, yours took a bit more time as you had a skirt, button-up, and knee highs that required extra attention. 

You were so thankful that you set the alarm to wake you up earlier since his version of helping was slowly and sensually putting your uniform on you. Juza would sleep through your alarm until his alarm woke him up, giving you and Banri an extra 30 minutes to get ready.

Banri put his uniform on first, then began to “help” you with yours. Standing in front of the mirror, you would begin buttoning your shirt before Banri wrapped his arms around you, taking control. Leaning against his chest, you’d let him button up your shirt while watching him in the mirror. He seemed a bit too skilled at buttoning your shirt, but you decided not to question it. When he reached your collar, he did the last button letting his fingers graze your face softly. 

Next, you stepped into your skirt that was bunched up on the floor from the night before, Banri kneeling at your side to pull it up. He let his fingers lightly graze your legs as he pulled the skirt up making you shiver, holding it at your waist to zip it. Every action he made while dressing you, he took his time intentionally trying to get a reaction from you. Looking down at him, he smirked back up at you as he stood up, keeping his hands at your waist.

“That’s a nice look you have on your face. You like my hands on you, helping you put your uniform on, don’t ya bunny?” He teased, making you lightly punch his shoulder from embarrassment.

Then came the knee highs. 

Oh, those damn knee highs.

Banri would push you lightly to sit on the bed, your legs hanging off the edge. He’d take your knee-highs, placing them over his shoulder before kneeling at your feet again, this time on one knee, taking one of the knee highs in his hand. You watched closely as he began to bunch up the knee-high, taking one of your legs with his free hand to place on his knee. He slowly applied the knee-high, running his fingers up your leg as the knee-high moved up to above your knee. Banri studied what he was doing, making sure the knee highs were in place, touching you extra on your legs. You watched closely, feeling your face burn as he continued on the other leg. After he finished, he helped you off the bed.

“Why is your face so red, bunny? I helped you with your knee-highs, nothing else. Get your mind out of the gutter.” He poked fun at you, smirking. You shook your head, taking your school bag, and running out of the room without him. 

As he chuckled, grabbing his school bag, he reminded himself to do that again sometime, next time with more teasing. 

You could go on and on about his hands, especially in the bedroom. The way he touched you made every spot burn with desire for more. He knew just what you liked and how to accomplish giving you what you wanted and how to make you beg for more. The way he held your hands tightly during intercourse, the way his hands held your thighs allowing his lips to kiss and bite his way up, the way he would run his fingers up and down your body with feather light touches… the list went on. 

Once Banri had found out your thing for his hands a few weeks prior, he took the idea and ran with it. To him, your body is perfect in every way, he wanted to treasure every moment he had with you in bed. Every moment includes a lot of touching, of course.

One last memorable moment of his hands that you can remember was after How Wonderfully Picaresque rerun. Luciano was one of your favorite roles that Banri performed as, also the first time you had ever seen Banri perform before you started dating. When you found out that How Wonderfully Picaresque was getting a rerun, Banri promised that he wouldn’t tell you anything that was changed until you watched it for yourself on opening night. 

You weren’t allowed at any practices or rehearsals, only a front-row seat at the opening night show. The stage was upgraded from the first time, more of the mobster theme. Banri came out on stage during Dewey’s song introduction and you felt your breath catch your throat. The suit had changed from a beige with stripes to black with white stripes, the overcoat being a matching black fur, and of course the signature Luciano gloves. You watched in awe as Banri and Juza performed their returning roles of Luciano and Lansky. 

As the end of the play reached its climax, you watched Luciano slowly bite his glove off of one hand to punch Lansky in the face. The fans in the crowd squealed from this motion, but you were speechless. That was new and you were not sure how to react. Gloves were another thing you were into and this just opened a whole new can of worms.

How Wonderfully Picaresque came to an end with no problems, the cast coming out to the front for the curtain call. Banri looked down in your direction, winking, before waving to the crowd and bowing. You bit your tongue, clapping for the Autumn Troupe. This was one of the best performances in your opinion, and you wanted to tell them that.

Leaving before the rest of the crowd, you slipped your way to the backstage door, knocking and waving at Izumi past the security guards. Izumi let you in, leading you to the dressing rooms. She excused herself to tend to the other cast members that needed help cleaning off the stage for the show tomorrow. You waited, leaning against the wall, in deep thought about what you just witnessed on stage.

Banri entered the dressing room after a few minutes, walking over with a smirk on his face.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“Of course, you were exceptional as always.” He chuckled, putting his hat on your head.

“You flatter me, bunny. But I have to ask... what did you think of this scene?” Banri asked, running his gloved hand over your jaw lightly. He had you practically cornered against the wall as his other hand went flat on the vertical surface next to your head. “I added it just for you~” He hummed.

“Wait, why?”

“You have a thing for my hands, don’t you? Think I wouldn’t notice how you react when I touch you…” He trailed off before moving his gloved hands from your jaw down to your neck, then down to your shoulders and up and down your arms. This made you shiver and blush hard, embarrassed that you got caught.

“I-I didn’t think you would notice.” You shyly admitted. “You just have nice hands and I feel so comfortable when you hold and touch me.” Banri’s face softened a bit when you expressed your true thoughts to him. 

“Well… consider yourself lucky…” He trailed off again, getting closer to you. His gloved hand gripped your chin forcing it up to make you look at him. “I’ll touch you until the world ends, tell me what you want and you shall receive it.” Banri leaned in, kissing the side of your mouth lightly. Your face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment, and knowing anyone could walk in at any time to see this predicament you were in made it worse. 

Yet at the same time, you felt relieved and found yourself falling in love with Banri (and his hands) all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know why I wrote this, it was one of those 2 am moments where my brain kicked into overdrive and wanted to write about Settsu Banri's hands lol. If you don't like this, I understand. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support on my previous fic, "roll the dice", it means a lot to see the love and kudos! Please enjoy this new fic and let me know what you think. I don't know what it is with me, but I always have a thing for anime boys and gloves.
> 
> The next fic should be up within a week or so.
> 
> Tumblr: hanamiblooming.tumblr.com


End file.
